


Half-hitch

by abosock



Series: The alpha/omega separatist commune [1]
Category: Original Work, alpha/beta/omega world
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, First Time, I hope the three consent-problem tags got the point across, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha/omega consent problems, and then later explicit verbal consent, consent problems, dubcon, interrupted consent, started out as supernatural rpf but let's be honest, the fandom is a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abosock/pseuds/abosock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared didn't know that he was an omega or that Dean was an alpha until they were actually fucking. Or: college alpha/omega mistakes that could be avoided with decent sex ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as Supernatural RPF, but let's be frank, this is omc/omc. Starts as porn, grows a plot later.

He hadn't realized Dean was an alpha, hadn't realized he was an omega, hadn't realized what was going to happen, just suddenly needed to be near him, achingly, desperately. He'd gone to Dean's dorm room in a weird haze, sat on his bed and listened to him noodle around on the guitar, smiled at him hesitantly. Dean sat down on the bed next to him; their legs touched, and Jared felt a shaky weird ache, low in his stomach, and thought _weird_.

When Dean leaned in and kissed him he opened his mouth immediately. When Dean pulled at his shirt he took it off; he unbuttoned Dean's pants and dragged their erections together and tried to get Dean's cock - so big, so hard - close to where he ached, tried to press all his aching trembling body against Dean's cock.

He was on his hands and knees with Dean's cock in his soaked, trembling ass, panting and not just moaning but screaming under his breath with how every drag of the head of Dean's cock inside his sensitive body made every nerve light up, made his body shake and his breath come fast, did something strange and awesome to him that made him come all at once, sticky on the bed, and still want Dean to _fuck_ him, need Dean to keep _moving_ in him.

Dean came in a wash of heat and wet in him, and it was at that exact moment that Jared realized what they had just done. 

"Oh, fuck," he said, hauling himself forward on his arms, "oh, fuck, we need to stop, we need to -"

The knot had already formed, and Dean gasped as Jared dragged his tight asshole against the swollen head. "Wait," Dean said, "Wait, we can - maybe if I -" he tried to pull back. It was too big, it was too big to pull out, it hurt, and Jared said "No, stop, stop moving." and put his face in his hands.

Dean came again, a hot sticky warm wave inside him, and moaned low and gutteral and then said "... Dammit, sorry." He was panting; his breath evened out a little, and he said, "You didn't know."

"Know what?" Jared said, his face in his hands, his ass spread obscenely around Dean's cock.

"That you're an omega," Dean said, "That I can -" his hips stuttered again - "breed you." His voice was anxious, frustrated. "I thought - I'm sorry - I thought you wanted -"

"How long does this - take." Jared said. 

"It isn't like being a beta," Dean said. "It takes as long as it takes, trust me, if this was a normal beta penis I would not still be hard-" his hips stuttered again; Jared felt another wash of warm inside him. Dean drew a long ragged breath. "I could call an ambulance." he said, finally. "There's a thing they can do, it involves a needle, it makes the knot go down." He touched Jared's hip, tentatively. "You're an Omega," he said, "Your body is made to - not let go, I'm really afraid I'll hurt you if I try. I would never have - " his hips bucked again. "Goddammit!" he said, and then, raggedly, "I thought you knew." 

"Okay," Jared said. Now that his arousal was gone completely - replaced by panic - he felt spitted, he felt too stretched. He didn't know how he could handle another half hour, surely just a half hour. But the hospital would be worse. "okay. No paramedics. We get comfortable, this - finishes - we're done. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean said. "Lean back - we can -" 

They moved awkwardly to lying on their sides, hips still locked together. Dean's arm was under Jared's shoulder; Dean's hips kept up their own little rhythm, rocking into him. Jared felt soaked, wet, upset, stuck. 

"I don't want to get pregnant," Jared said, lowly.

“I know,” Dean said, “I know, we’ll go to the clinic as soon as we can, okay?” 

There was a long silence, and then the words kind of tumbled out of Dean. "I'm a member of the Upper Klamath Pack," Dean said. "We have - breeding omegas, people travel there from all over to be bred by us. The pack raises the children. If someone - doesn't want to acknowledge the alpha, you know -" another shift of his hips, another wash of heat - "they can just stay and be bred by the pack, by all the young alphas, and then it's a pack baby, not one alpha's. It's -"

Jared twisted, suddenly angry. "So you thought I wanted to be one of your breeding bitches? You thought that's why I came in here?"

"I thought you came in here," Dean said, his hand suddenly settling on Jared's hip, "because you were in heat and you wanted me. And I did it because -" his voice cracked again. Jared couldn't see his face. "Because you smelled amazing and I've liked you for months. I thought you _knew_. How can you be an omega and not know? I thought you wanted me."

"I did." Jared said, feeling a weird sort of violated pity. "I did want you." He shifted; he was relaxing a little, and the weird hot slick feeling of Dean's knotted cock in his ass was less bad and more strange and reminded him of the first glorious moments before this went so wrong. "I didn't know. But I wanted you." He shifted again. "Dean," he said, "you have a really enormous cock." 

"Yeah," Dean said, "I know. You have," he hesitated, drawing his finger back and forth on Jared's hip, "Possibly the sweetest, tightest ass I have ever felt." He lowered his head, hesitantly, and then pressed his lips against the nape of Jared's neck. "You should have told me that you'd never done this before," he said, "I would have done it differently, I could have -"

"No," Jared said, "It was really good, it was good, right up until I wound up in some backwoods pack's omega kennel having quintuplets." 

Dean had the audacity to snicker. "A well-connected pack's nicely-appointed omega guesthouse," he said. His hips had started shifting a little again, a stuttery little back-and-forth. Jared could feel - now that he knew what it was - the omega glands getting wet, his body getting turned on again, even though he knew this was stupid, knew this was a bad situation. "It's nicer than my room at home," he said, "when an omega is breeding, I mean really breeding, they want it warm and dim all the time. Everything's very soft. People bring you your food. Can you imagine -" his hips jerked sharply "- going there and - fucking -" another thrust "-me fucking you for months and months, as long as you wanted, as much as you wanted, until you had my litter." 

Jared shouldn't have been turned on by that. He didn't even - pregnancy hadn't been an option for him fifteen minutes ago, but now with his ass full of Dean's come he wanted it, he wanted it a little, wanted Dean to breed him, wanted Dean's body to take him over like that, wanted Dean to fuck him until it took. He shoved back against the hard huge knot of Dean's cock, felt it rub against the walls of his ass, felt his own erection start to swell again. 

"Yeah," Dean said, "You want that, don't you. Want me to fuck you in the dark like that." He drew a hand down Jared's spine; sweat had sprung up between Jared's shoulderblades. "The question, though," he said, low, in Jared's ear, "is do you want me to make you mine, or do you want me to share you with my packmates?" His hips thrust forward; he couldn't move much, but the rhythm he was setting was hard, pounding. Jared felt it through his whole body, felt it in his toes, didn't want it to ever stop. "Just me, just my come in you, your ass belonging to me, or me coming in and finding you full of another man's come and trying to fuck it out of you?" 

"Are you asking," Jared panted, "me -" he threw his head back. He had gone from feeling like he could never be turned on again to aching to come again. "To marry you?" 

Dean laughed, a low, confident alpha laugh. "I'm asking you," he said, low, "how you want me to use you, because -" he thrust "- I took your first heat, and that makes you -" he thrust again, "mine."

"Yours," Jared said, half a question, and Dean said, "If you want to be."

"God," Jared said, and put his head in his arms, "Fuck me," and came hard again around Dean's cock. 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time goes way more smoothly.

"I can't - I can't -" Jared says, shaking his head, and Dean sits back on his heels, hands soothing at his sides, and says "Then don't."

"I thought -" Jared looks back over his shoulder, surprised. "I thought alphas can't -" His hips stutter back, against his will. It’s the heat, it’s in him, it’s something that grips him and makes him twisted and begging. It’s alien. It’s just too much. He'd come back to Dean's room, after - everything, after the humiliating examination at the clinic, after the emergency contraceptive shot, after everything, because he could feel himself needing it, and then they'd tried and it had just been - too much.

 

Dean flops down on the bed beside him, erection barely at half-mast and already alarming, as big around as Jared's wrist, the purple swell of the knot just visible at the base. "Can't what?" he says, gently. "Stop themselves?"" He snorts. "Alphas who are _assholes_ can't, maybe." 

"But the knot -" Jared curls in on himself, dropping his elbows down so that his hands are pressed to the bed, his legs are curled up under him. He thought he'd known what desire was like - what it was like when a boy with a nice smile looked at him, that twitch and ache, but he hadn't known _anything_ , nothing like this. He moans. 

"Yeah, that's hard to stop once it gets started," Dean says, folding his hands on his chest. "That's a good reason not to let it get started." His hands and torso are carefully not touching Jared, even though their legs are pressed together knee to ankle. Jared breaths in, shuddering; the air is full of his smell, Dean's smell, that saffron-sandalwood reek of Dean's body. Powerful. He risks a glimpse at Dean's face; Dean's eyes are dark, watching him. Dean turns on his side, wraps one big hand around Jared's wrist, and Jared bites his lip, tries not to shake from just the touch of Dean's hand to his skin, the casual possessiveness of it. "Jared," Dean says, gently. "Not to be gross? But yesterday I was ready to call paramedics to jam a giant _needle_ up my _dick_ to stop me from knotting you when you didn't want it. You seriously think I wouldn't wait until you're sure?" He moves his hand, stroking up and down Jared's arm, and Jared leans into the touch, panting. "If you still want me -"

"I do, I do, I -" Jared breathes in, breathes out again, drops to his side, knees drawn up to his chest. "It's just - it's a lot." 

"Yeah," Dean says, reaching out, putting his hand in the loose fall of Jared's hair. Jared twists without thinking about it, drags his lips along the line of tendon from Dean's wrist to his elbow. His teeth sink into the muscle of Dean's forearm, gently. 

"Goddamn it," Dean says, watching him, wide-eyed. " _Jared_. -" Jared's eyes flick to Dean's erection, which is full, now, laying against his belly, red and amazing. Dean's body arches a little under Jared's gaze, cock twitching against his belly, and he visibly bites his lip, the muscles of his legs and arms flexing. Restrained, Jared realizes. Restraining himself. Jared can feel his own thighs slicking, can feel the way his own body aches and clenches, but watching Dean makes it feel distant, somehow, like there's something more interesting than the insistence of heat.

Jared puts his hand on Dean's knee, and Dean moans, a long, low, alpha moan that rises as Jared's hand moves upward, brushes his balls. When Jared wraps his hand around Dean's cock, fingers barely spanning the knot at the base, Dean's hips snap upwards. His breath gusts out of him like he's been punched; his hands slam into the mattress, fingers digging into the blanket. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he curses, low.

"Sensitive," Jared says, licking his lips.  
Dean twists under his hand and says "My fucking mate's been in heat for two days, of course I'm sensitive." 

"Mate," Jared says, rolling forward so that he can get his other hand around Dean's cock. God, that word does things to Jared - it sets his hips rolling against Dean's thigh, his cock dragging against Dean's skin. Dean has to feel it, surely, smell it. Smell how fucking out of control Jared's body has gone, smell the _ache_ of it, almost too painful, almost painful enough that Jared is begging. Not yet, though. He's not begging yet. 

Dean's eyes are open; he's watching Jared, carefully. His cheeks are flushed, his lips are swollen from kissing. The muscles in his arms stand out where his fingers are still digging into the bed. "Do you want to be?" he says, and Jared's hands go still at how serious Dean's voice is - it's got that edge of Alpha to it, like there's a command in the question, and Jared blinks, trying to clear his head, and Dean backs up, says "- for now, for this heat, I -"

Jared bends and kisses him, jacking him with both hands, and Dean's words are lost when he _moans_ , body trembling. Jared's hands are wet with precum, and he's breathless against Dean's mouth, kissing his jaw, licking at his neck. 

"Fuck," Dean says, writhing, "I take it back, please let me fuck you." 

"You mean it?" Jared says, twisting his wrist. He didn't expect to get here with just a handjob, but Dean is on a hair-trigger, breath coming fast and hard just over Jared's hands on him.

Dean's eyes fly open. "Please." he says. "Let me touch you." The Alpha is gone from his voice, he's all college freshman, thrashing on the sheets under Jared's hand, and something completely un-heat-related turns over in Jared's chest at the sound of it.

Jared's knees actually buckle, and he says, "Oh, thank fuck," against Dean's jaw without meaning to, tugs Dean's hands up from where they're clenched gripping the sheets, sets them against his body. "Yes," he says, kissing Dean. He says the words into his mouth. "Yes." 

Dean is still - alpha, he's still stronger than Jared right now, and when he pushes Jared just goes, his body leaning into Dean's hand, willing itself to be moved. "Let me," Dean says, turning Jared to face away from him, rubbing his cheek against Jared's back. He sinks two fingers into Jared, easy, slick and warm and - good, Jared thinks, rocking back, nice, not nearly enough but it quiets some of the clenching, aching _thing_ that's happening to him, it makes it possible to -

"Breathe," Dean says, stroking a hand down his back, "Breathe, I've got you," which is good, because someone has to, because Jared is rocking his hips back steadily, moaning in a way that's high-pitched and steady and wordless, some secret Omega language that Dean understands, must understand, because he kisses the small of Jared's back, licks a long stripe up his spine, settles with his chin tucked in the crook of Jared's shoulder. "I've got you," he says again, long strong body pressed against Jared's back, and reaches around and takes Jared's cock in his hand, firmly, contentedly. He nestles his face into Jared's neck, says "Shhh," into his ear when Jared hisses at the twist of his fingers. "Okay?" he asks, low, and Jared nods, rocking back frantically, and Dean chuckles and licks the side of Jared's neck. "Mine," he says, thrusting - another finger, christ, it's his whole hand up to the thumb in Jared's _ass_ , but Jared rocks back against it, wants more, more than that, bites his lip so that he doesn't beg.

"You know you're going to have to say it," Dean says, low, into his ear. "I won't fuck you if you don't say it."

"I can wait," Jared says, swallowing, and Dean laughs, low and commanding. 

"Jared," he says, biting at Jared's shoulder, "You're practically a virgin. You've been knotted once in your life. You're in heat." He ducks and licks another long stripe up Jared's back, and Jared whimpers, pressing back into the thick intrusive warmth of Dean's hand. "I'm pretty sure I can outwait you."

"That's not -" Jared rocks back, gasping again "- How you sounded a second ago."

Dean curls his fingers, hard, into Jared's prostate, and Jared actually screams, muffling it against his arm. "Yeah," Dean says, "But I've got my hand inside you now. I could stay like this all day." He kisses Jared's shoulderblade. "Hell, I _will_ stay like this all day." He shifts, hand flexing, and Jared whimpers. "Do you want to come like this?" 

"I- Already?" 

"You have no idea how many times I can make you come from right here," Dean says, and when Jared rocks back onto his hand Jared can feel Dean grinning against his shoulderblade, feel his hand contract and his knuckles _drag_. It burns, it feels - it - Dean's hand speeds up on Jared's cock, thumb sliding over the sensitive skin under the head, but most of what Jared feels when his breath catches and his vision goes blurry is his ass clenching, soaking slippery around Dean's hand, clamping down as the rest of his body shakes and trembles, as his hands scrabble on the sheets to stay upright. 

"Yes," Dean says, low, commanding. He moves his hand off Jared's sensitive cock, smearing sticky on Jared's belly, presses him back so that he's half-kneeling on Dean's fingers, solid and still inside him. Jared is still shaking with aftershocks, ass twitching around Dean's hand, and Dean laughs, low and feral and _joyful_ in Jared's ear. "Tell me you want me to," Dean says, "That isn't going to be enough for you," and Jared realizes with a horrible aching pang that it's true, it's the hardest he's ever come in his life but it's not enough, if anything he aches worse, he needs something, he needs _more_. He needs a knot, he needs to be fucked, he needs Dean to fucking _come_ in him, he needs to be soaking with it, he needs - he needs.

He tilts his head back to look at Dean. Dean is watching him, eyes dark, face - still, face intent and predatory and weirdly peaceful, watching Jared. As he looks at him Dean rubs a hand over Jared's still-sensitive cock, brings his fingers to his mouth, licks them. 

"Yes," Jared says, leaning forward to kiss Dean, but Dean uses his own fucking hand inside Jared to hold him still, leans back, and says "Yes what?" 

Jared's face is flushed, his cheeks burn, he's got his new best friend's hand up his ass and jizz all over his belly and he refuses to duck his head when he says. "Yes. Fuck me. Knot me. Please." 

Dean lets out a breath, leans forward, kisses Jared hard, once, licking the taste of Jared's come into Jared's mouth, rocking up against him, and then he pulls his fingers out all at once and just _moves_ Jared again, hands sure and strong on his shoulder and hip. "Just - deep breaths," he says. "Tell me -" and when Jared rocks back against him, he puts his hand in Jared's hair, tugs, says, "If you need to stop before - the knot, you know, you _tell me_." 

"I swear," Jared says, going still, and Dean says, "Say you want it," 

Jared is still saying yes, over, and over, chanting it under his breath when Dean pushes inside him, and then he can't talk, he sobs, he rocks back on his elbows. "Fucking _slow down_ ," Dean says, panting over him, and Jared shakes his head because he hasn't felt okay in _days_ , he hasn't felt right because he hasn't had _this_ , this slow sliding pressure and thickness and fullness inside of him, pressing against that horrible clenching ache. He never knew he'd been missing this but now that he has it he can't stop, he can't - "More," he says, and Dean groans and presses forwards, panting harshly against his neck, "more -" Jared says, and reaches back, puts his hand on Dean's hip, slams his hips back into him. Oh, it hurts, it's so much bigger than Dean's hand, it's a sharp burning stretch that seems to go on forever but he doesn't care, he doesn't care, he rocks back again and Dean says, "Jared -" in this broken little voice, which is when Jared comes again, hard and like he'll never stop. 

He's greyed out a little, floating, floating somewhere between his hands on the mattress and Dean's cock in his ass, and he realizes Dean is petting his back, is moving his hips in little stuttery thrusts, that the rise and heat of the knot is starting to bump against his opening. "Jared," Dean says, "We can stop -"

"Now," Jared says, getting his shaking arms under him and pushing back, "Do it now, knot me _now_ " and Dean fucking _keens_ as he shoves wholly inside, heat and stretch and too much, too much, Jared is panting with it, trembling. Dean's hand finds Jared's cock, sticky and half-hard, again, _again_. Jared almost flinches away because he's always too sensitive after he comes, but between the unbearable huge pressure of the knot and Dean's teeth starting to worry at his shoulder it feels good, too much but good. It feels like Dean's hand is bearing him back onto the knot, like his whole body is strung between those two sharp points of pleasure. 

"One more," Dean says in his ear, "One more, fucking _beautiful_ , give me one more," and bites down hard, rocking up into Jared, tiny stuttering movements that hit _right there_ and _fuck_. If the knot felt too big before it feels _huge_ when Jared comes around it, clenching, wailing. He's practically on Dean's lap now, almost held upright by Dean's hand on him, and his head falls back on Dean's shoulder while he shakes, and then Dean gasps _yes yes oh yes_ in his ear and he feels the first spurt of come inside him, the throbbing swell, and he keeps coming, shaking under the brunt of it, every fucking second bright behind his eyelids. 

"So," Dean says. He's still coming; he'll keep coming, Jared knows that. His hips roll easily up into Jared; his hands stroke across Jared's torso, proprietary, soothing. Jared is collapsed back against him, head on his shoulder, legs akimbo on the bed. 

"Yeah?" Jared blinks his eyes open; he doesn't want to talk, he wants to drift, wants to feel the amazing lassitude of it, the feeling of Dean coming and coming inside his worn-out, wrung-out body. He feels peacefully pinned there. Possessed. He wants to just feel it and breathe and get used to living a life where this is a thing that happens. 

"So can we just count this one," Dean says, against his ear, "as our first time," and Jared laughs, low and worn-out, and says, "Unless someone gets us drunk, and then we'll tell the whole thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument, some internalized anti-omega prejudice, and then frankly some more sex.

"You really never knew?" Dean says, an hour later. They had finally disentangled; Dean had put his pants on, gotten Jared a bottle of water from the vending machines, gotten him a damp towel from the communal bathroom down the hall. Rubbed down his backs and legs, and Jared was too exhausted to protest, letting Dean just handle him while he drowsed against the (filthy, disheveled) bed. Dean had thrown the towel on the floor and was sitting, back against the cinderblock wall, tracing patterns between the bite marks on Jared's back. 

"No," Jared says, low, drifting. "I don't -" he raises his head, looks up at Dean. "I think there was an omega the year above me in high school? Her parents took her out of school after they found out, though. I knew -" he looks away. "I knew some alphas, I guess."

Dean snorts. "It sounds like they were real freakin' charmers." 

"Yeah." Jared lays his head back down on Dean's thigh. "Couldn't shut up about their giant alpha dicks and their giant alpha knots. You know. Some guys." He rolls over, looks up at Dean, who puts a hand into his hair. "When did you know?" 

"I always knew," Dean says. He runs his thumb across Jared's lip, smiles when Jared flicks his tongue out and licks at the pad of his finger. "I was raised in a pack, you kind of always know." He brushes Jared's hair back off his forehead. "A doctor could have guessed when you were a kid, though. I guess beta parents don't want to ask?" 

"I guess," Jared says, looking away. 

"But I mean it was a guess for me, too, anyway. I didn't _know_ know until I bred someone." Dean tangles his hand in Jared's, against Jared's chest. 

"How old were you -" Jared says, and then stops. 

"I was fifteen?" Dean says. "Almost sixteen."

"Oh wow," Jared says, "Really? Who -" and then he cut himself off.

Dean shrugs. "Her name was Christina, she was an out-pack omega. I guess she wanted a baby? She was older than me by a couple years."

Jared flushes, startled. "Wait," he says, sitting up. "You have a kid?" 

Dean stares at him, confused. 

"You just have a kid somewhere?" Jared says, voice rising. "You have a mate? And a kid?"

"No." Dean says, putting his hand up defensively. "God, no, I don't have a mate. That was just - you know, it was a heat thing, she came up there for her heat, she knew people from the pack. I actually haven't seen her since then. We're not _mated_ , jesus." 

"But you have a kid." Jared says. He's scooted back on the bed so that not even their knees are touching. 

"No," Dean says, slowly, patiently, like he's explaining something to a small child. "Christina probably has a kid. The pack has lots of kids. _I_ don't have a kid." 

"He could be yours, though. Or she." 

Dean shrugs, staring at Jared, perplexed. "Who the hell knows?" He looks away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all that, that was too much information -"

"It's just -" Jared scrubs at his hair. "Wow. It's just -" He looks away. "But what if you, like, meet this kid someday and don't know that he's yours? Won't that be weird?" 

"No," Dean says, "I know people whose alpha parent is from the Klamath pack. We say hi when we meet, I call them my cousins if I have to call them something. It's not -" he waves a hand, frustrated. "This is not a thing." 

"Who else?" Jared says, looking at the floor, "Since her." and Dean pushes up off the bed, stands up and props himself back against the desk, frowning. 

"I don't know, Jared," Dean says, arms folded. "Do you actually want to know?" Jared nods, and Dean's frown deepens. "People, there've been people, I was of age in the pack for three years, there are always people from other packs who are omegas around. Sometimes they just come up there because they're in heat, I don't keep up with many of them." 

"So it's just, like." Jared says. He looks anywhere but at Dean's face. "Anonymous hookups. Knot and run." 

"Christ, okay," Dean scrubs his hand through his hair. "I mean, yeah, sometimes that's what happens. There was a guy while I was in high school, Brian, he stayed with us for a summer, but he was looking for a mate, he hung out with a couple of people in the pack for a while and then he went on down the coast, I still email him, he's getting married in the fall."

"A couple people.” Jared feels hot all over. Not in a good way; in a weird, hard panic way. It had sounded hot in those first panicky moments, Dean’s knot in him, and now it sounds awful. Now it sounds creepy. “Anonymous hookups that get, like, passed around the pack." Jared says, staring at the floor. 

"What?" Dean says. "I mean, I guess people pass themselves around. If you want to say it like that. That's how it works, I'm not, like." he frowns. "I'm not sorry for it." 

Jared takes a deep breath, lets it out. "So you come to college, and here I am, brand new omega fucking -" he doesn't look up - "fucking _begging_ for a knot." He looks up. "And you think, oh, good, just like home." He picks at the blanket. His voice is ugly. "A ready fucking hole for you." 

"Okay." Dean's voice cuts him off, harsh. "One of my fathers is an omega and I have two omega sisters, so you can stop saying horrible shit about omegas, I don't _care_ what your asshole beta parents told you."

"Yeah?" Jared says. "So what, they're breeding bitches in some other pack now?"

"Yes," Dean says. His voice is like ice. "Megan lives with another pack and has three pack children. She runs a coffee shop. Eliza's getting a PhD in chemistry and lives with her partner. I'm leaving." He picks up his jacket. "Don't you _fucking_ call me," he says, and slams the door.

\---

The thing is that Jared can't chase after him - whether or not he wants to, he thinks, sitting on his bed, legs drawn up - because he's in heat, and the second he goes out that door he's going to smell some alpha on the hall - apparently someone on the hall's an alpha, he never even noticed, but they're fucking everywhere - and his body is going to let him down, he's going to get weak and confused and - he slams his hand into his bed. Dean already told him to email his professors and tell them he had the flu, give him time to work out what to do next, he's missing a test in geology, he'll make it up, he - 

He realizes he's sniffing at the pillow, the pillow that smells like Dean. He realizes that the whole goddamn room smells like Dean, a heavy huge smell of sex and bodies and that stupid fucking alpha pheremone that smells like spices and woodsmoke. He realizes that he's hard again, never mind that they last had sex an hour ago and the muscles in his thighs and shoulders are still sore from last night. That his ass is still sore from this morning. 

It's a horrible vulnerable feeling and he doesn't _want_ it, he doesn't want it to be happening. He was a normal teenage boy, a beta, okay, a reasonably gay beta, but a beta, _two days ago_. He had a normal healthy beta body that did predictable things in predictable ways and _no_ , he'd never had sex before, he'd kissed a girl at a party once, he'd never had a boyfriend. That was pretty normal, though, to come to college a virgin. 

Meanwhile Dean had apparently been impregnating the state of California but what the hell did Jared expect, Dean was an alpha. He was an alpha and Jared was an omega and that's just how things were. That's just how things were going to be. 

He tries to read. He knows it's a lost cause, because his brain is already going fuzzy, the second that Dean left he started getting vague, distracted, aware that he wanted to go find an alpha and do some really previously-unexpected things, possibly against a wall somewhere. He tries to read anyway, because he's at _college_ , he's got _homework_ , he doesn't have time for his body to do this to him.

He feels fucking ashamed for what he said to Dean, but what the hell was he supposed to say? 

His brain keeps going back to - that woman, he supposed, Christina. To the fact that Dean has just bred people, easy, like it's just a _thing_ people get to _do_ , like they just get to fuck until it takes them over like that, until it takes in them. Omega pregnancies are - he rubs his face. It's not something he's thought about, it's something he's read about, maybe, once, with a certain detached fascination, sure that it would never affect him. It wasn't something that was supposed to be relevant to him. Omega pregnancies are faster than beta pregnancies, and more uneventful; omegas give birth easily. Omegas conceive easily, if they weren't so rare in the population, if more of them weren't taking suppressants, they'd probably outnumber betas, it's something people talk about, one of those things paranoid politicians get loud about on talk shows. The omega menace. The beta family, stable, egalitarian, and the risk omegas posed to it, hapless, libidinous, uncontrollable, the poor dears. Permanent victims.

He realizes that while he's thinking this, while he's curled in on himself being miserable, another part of him is imagining Dean over him, in some darkened room, is imagining Dean's hand on his hip, Dean's breath in his ear, Dean knotted up in him and Jared's body clutching at him, panting and trembling. Trying to make it take. Trying to make it take root. Imagines how that would feel, to be loose under him, lazily unconcerned, knowing that he could just - get pregnant. He guesses. Get taken over like that. He imagines it, and his hips rock into the mattress, because he's in heat, because he's an omega. These are just the facts. This is just what's happening. He says that to himself, and then slips his hand into the boxer shorts he - for some reason - bothered to put on earlier, circles his cock with his hand. 

He mostly thinks about the way Dean said his name, right before he came, he mostly thinks about the hard heavy weight of Dean's cock in his ass, he mostly -  
he groans, twists up into the mattress. His thighs are going slick again, which he doesn't want right now, he doesn't want the reminder of it. It's starting to sink in for the first time that this means that he has a _uterus_ , this means that he has _fallopian tubes_ , all the anatomical diagrams he's looked at of a male beta body are completely irrelevant to him. Were always irrelevant to him. He should have paid more attention in health class.

He takes his hand out of his boxers and lays there, panting. It really fucking sucks that his brain is churning with a whole lot of confused bullshit and meanwhile his body has started up again, is starting again with the dull ache, with the little tremors, with the insistent erection and the slick thighs and the - he buries his face in the pillow, forgetting that it's going to smell like Dean, and then moans in frustration.

If yesterday is anything to guess from, he's got about an hour before he just goes and finds an alpha, whether he means to or not. He glances at his phone, laying on the floor. 

He shoves it under Dean's bed. He locks the door.

Forty-five minutes later he's laying pressed with his back against the door, three fingers shoved inside his ass, the pillow that smells like Dean pressed to his face, because he knows that if he gets up, if he isn't physically in his own way in front of the door, he's going to fucking embarrass himself somehow. He knows that there are alphas out there, somewhere, who could make this _stop_ , could make this burning aching clench give way, and it's all he wants right now, for it just to _stop_ , to have something inside him that can soothe it, to have the smell of an alpha around him, a body over him. It's humiliating as fuck and he doesn't care because it's running him now and it doesn't matter anymore.

There's a wave of - Dean-smell, he thinks, wildly, sniffing at the pillow, a thigh-soaking wave of Dean-smell, and he moans, pushes his hand farther, can't _reach_ , can't do what Dean did, not from here.

There's a sound of a key at the door, and Jared wants to tense or possibly put some pants on but what he does is shove his fingers as hard against his prostate as he can and buck, panting. 

The door swings outward. "Jesus," Dean says, looking down at him. He glances back down the hall, and then he steps over Jared and pulls the door shut. "Hi, Jared,” he says, finally. He kneels down next to Jared, looking at him, face serious.

"M' sorry," Jared says.

Dean barks out a laugh. "Say it when you're not in heat," he says, and then, hesitantly, puts his hand on Jared's bare shoulder. Jared presses into the contact, drawing in a shuddering breath. 

"Okay," Dean says, but his voice is softer than he probably means it to be. He starts again. "Okay," he says, "This is how it's going to be. You're my friend, and I'm going to help you. You're not going to say any more horrible shit about my family." His hand is in Jared's hair, carding at it, and Jared moans, pressing his head into the touch. "No," Dean says, tightening his hand, "Listen." Jared blinks up at him. "It's not my fault that you're piss-ignorant about alphas and omegas, but it's kind of my fault if I just leave and something awful happens to you because you go wandering out the door in a heat-haze. So if you want me to. I'm going to stay."

Jared presses his face into Dean's leg, shuddering, and then says, in a small voice, "Thank you."

Dean shakes him, a little, hand still fisted in his hair. "You said some really fucking unforgivable things," he says, voice hardening. 

"I know." Jared noses at Dean's jeans, trying - oh hell, he realizes, trying to edge closer to Dean's crotch, maybe get his mouth on his erection through the denim, but Dean's actually holding him off by his hair. That shouldn't be hot either. He feels a little sick, frankly, but he also feels like if Dean doesn't touch him soon he's going to _die_ , his body is just going to crumple in on itself.

"No, you don't know." Dean says, but his voice is faltering. He lets go, he pets at Jared's hair, almost apologetically. "You will, though." Jared nudges up against his thigh, presses his face into his crotch, and Dean's breath hitches, but then he presses Jared's shoulders back, flat on the floor, and says, "Jared. It's going to be okay." 

\---

Jared kind of expects, hell, he kind of _wants_ Dean to just shove in, clinical, to just give him what they both know he needs. That's not what happens, though. Dean pushes him down, straddles him, looks at him for a second. His eyes are very green in his face; his pupils are already going dark. His cock is a bulge in his jeans, and Jared wants - Jared wants - he reaches for him. 

"Nope," Dean says, and presses Jared's wrists back down against the floor. "Just let me -" and he bends and licks a stripe up Jared's neck, nuzzles under his ear. "You _smell_ -" he says, "so _fucking_ good." He bites at Jared's shoulder, his chest; he bends and takes Jared's nipple in his mouth, and Jared moans against him, high and needy, pushing his hips up off the floor into the weight of Dean's body. "Hey," Dean says, bracketing Jared's hips with his hands, "just -" and then he moves his legs and pulls Jared's boxers off, careful over his erection. "Hey." he says again, running his hands up Jared's body, so fucking _assured_ that it makes Jared's throat tighten a little. 

Dean bends and swallows his cock, all in one motion, and Jared bucks, more startled than anything, and then convulses hard, because no one has ever _done_ that before, no one has ever - Dean draws his tongue up, firm and assured, circles the head of his cock, plunges back down until his nose is practically hitting Jared's stomach. "What," Jared says, hips lifting, "you don't have to -" and then when Dean glares at him around his cock, fingers tightening on his hips, says "-I mean unless you really want to, you -" which is when Dean circles two fingers around his hole, presses a little, and Jared lifts his hips, almost sobs with relief when Dean presses inside of him. 

Dean lifts his mouth off Jared's erection and mutters, " _yes_ ," and then sinks back down, pressing in a third finger, a fourth, and then Jared bucks and convulses when Dean presses his thumb in, his whole goddamn _hand_.

It's honestly not that much bigger than the knot, is the thing, and it feels - good, it feels huge and good in the same muscle-burn way, it feels - 

Dean's other hand tightens on his hip and Jared comes, almost silent, clenching around Dean's fingers. Dean swallows - there's not much to swallow, not, not with an omega, Jared realizes, but Dean licks him clean, moans a little, presses his face into Jared's hip. His hand is still - it's still inside Jared, like a knot, solid and heavy. 

"You can -" _stop now_ , he thinks, though he doesn't actually want Dean to, it feels good, it's still soothing the massive ache of it all. _Fuck me_ , he thinks, and then bites his lip, because he's not sure Dean wants to, erection or no erection.

Dean looks up at him, mouth red, eyes dark, twists his wrist a little, and says, "I'm good right here," and Jared groans, clenching around him, and closes his eyes. 

Four orgasms, that's how many Dean can get out of him, his body pushing back after each one, clenching down harder around Dean's hand, demanding one more, and then one more, and then another after that. He closes his eyes after the last - Dean leaning up over him, hand still inside him, jerking him hard with one hand, kissing him breathlessly until Jared comes like it's been ripped out of him, gasping and exhausted - and drifts off. 

When he wakes up Dean is curled in on himself, back to Jared on - the bed? Apparently at some point they made it to the bed. Dean's curled up against the wall, forearm jerking, and if there's one thing Jared _does_ have previous experience with it's the basic motions of masturbation. He rolls over, presses his face into Dean's shoulder, and Dean stills. "You don't have to stop," Jared says, nosing against Dean's neck, and then he says, surprising himself, "-you can fuck me if you want."

Dean rolls half over, back towards Jared. His face is red; he's sweaty, and a little shaky, but his voice still manages to be dry when he says, "That wasn't enough for you?" 

"It wasn't enough for _you_ ," Jared says, gesturing with his chin. Dean's hand is curled around his cock, still now. His other hand circles the knot, squeezing, which Jared had wondered about, actually, how alphas got themselves off. That answers a question he would probably never have gotten the nerve up to ask. He feels himself starting to get wet again, looking at Dean like this. Dean is almost trembling, he's so worked up, so worked up from lying next to Jared, maybe, breathing in his pheremones. So worked up from making Jared come around his hand and not _asking_ -

"I don't want you to feel - pressured." Dean says. "This is -" he picks up his hand to gesture between them, and then drops it, clearly self-conscious, and says, "this got complicated." 

"Come on," Jared says, hooking one leg over Dean's hip so that Dean can feel how wet his thighs are, how he's somehow managed to get a little bit hard, even, even though god knows he probably can't come again for a couple of hours. "You know I won't be happy until you knot me." 

Dean's eyes close a little, at the words, and his hand starts moving again, almost involuntarily. He lets out a little sigh. "You've been an omega for barely a day," he says, like it's something he's been telling himself, "You need time to stop freaking out."

"I need you to fuck me," Jared says, low, because Dean's hand circling his own damn knot has the heat haze starting up again, throbbing and inescapable, and he runs his teeth along Dean's shoulder, sinks them in a little, watches Dean gasp and push into his hands. "I don't even need to come, just -" he covers Dean's hand with his own, squeezes, feels the hot silky heat of the knot under his hand. "Please," he says, and then his hand stills and he says, "If you want to, I mean -" because it occurs to him suddenly that Dean might _not_ want to, that this might all be pheromones and altruism. 

Dean turns to face him, eyes flashing, and takes his chin in his hand, presses his mouth to Jared's. It seems like he's going to say something, but instead he says, low and breathless, "Roll over."

He just shoves into Jared, pushes him flat against the mattress, which Jared loves, actually, he's come so much that he can barely hold himself up and he just stretches out, there, low and boneless, as Dean fucks into him, one hand by Jared's head and one stroking over his hip, over his back, until Dean's breath speeds and his hips snap and the heavy thick burn of the knot stretches inside Jared, makes him twist and gasp, a little clench and flutter escaping him even though he thought he was too fucked-out to move. Dean starts coming immediately, the hot wash of it, the low keening sound on each inbreath, and he presses his lips against Jared's neck, almost sweet, while his hips rock steadily into him. Jared rolls onto his side, pulls Dean up against him, pulls Dean's arms around him while Dean rocks, whispering half-words into his ear, coming and coming.

When they wake up in the middle of the night they're still pressed together, sweaty and unspeakable, probably. Jared doesn't care; he rocks back against Dean, feels Dean, still mostly asleep, start hardening against him. He's already wet, he's always wet, he twists back against Dean, and Dean's hand comes and rests on his hip, sleepy, as Jared works his ass back onto Dean's cock, awkward at this angle but worth it, worth it as he grinds back trying to get Dean at that perfect angle where his body starts to tremble from the too-good intensity of it. 

"Morning, there," Dean says, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck, and Jared takes his cock in one hand and strokes himself, working his hips back with every little hitch, until Dean bites muzzily at his neck and lifts against him, pushes the knot inside, and Jared comes with his own hand on himself, rocking back into Dean's body.

\--- 

"Jared," Dean's hand is on his shoulder, shaking him awake. 

"G'roff," Jared mutters, batting at his hand. It's dark in the dorm room, only the glow of the clock on the nightstand and the street lamps outside lighting up the dark, and Jared squints at the clock and then says, "It's four a.m, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean says, "It's pretty much your only chance to get to the showers today, so get up." There's an ancient half-bath in a closet off the dorm room, but this dorm is old enough that the showers are in a room in the center, and Jared hasn't felt up to crossing the hall. "Plus you feel better now, right?" 

Jared assesses, sleepily. His arms and legs are muscle-sore, his lips feel cracked, his elbow hurts where he slammed it into the door by accident before Dean came back, but he feels - normal, sleepy-normal, the hazy clawing heat-feeling has receded.

"Is it over?" he says, and he can hear that his voice is hopeful. Dean's hand stills on his shoulder.

"No," he says, "It's just always way weaker before sunrise. Biorhythms, hormone levels. Something like that." He shoves at Jared's shoulder, and then takes his hand away. "Get up, come on." 

"Don't wanna," Jared says, but the prospect of actually showering is - wonderful, actually, he's sticky and itchy and doesn't want to dwell too much on the whole situation happening on his legs, and he swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits up, wincing at how sore - everything - is. 

"Pants," Dean says, holding out a pair of his own jeans, "Come on," he shakes them at Jared. "Sun's going to be up soon." Jared sits for a moment, elbows on knees, and Dean tosses the pants on the bed beside him, kicks the laundry on the floor, pulls on a pair of gym shorts. "It's only been two days, man, I don't think you've forgotten what pants are." 

"Sore," Jared says, still muzzy. 

Dean stills. "Where?" 

"Arms, legs, everything." Jared lifts the jeans, gets one leg into them, gets the other legs into them. Pushes himself wincingly to standing. 

"Like muscle sore?" Dean comes over, puts his arms around Jared, buttons and zips the jeans. Puts his nose against Jared's shoulder for a moment, breathing in, and Jared notes the kick of interest from his tired, tired body but Dean must be right about biorhythms, because he can ignore it, can in fact reach for a shirt and tug it over his head even though that puts him further away from the warm expanse of Dean's skin. "There's not, like -" Dean's a little pale, looking away. "Like, a torn feeling, like a sharp pain?" 

Jared turns back to him. "No," he says, "Oh, god, no, does that happen?" 

"Yeah," Dean says, looking away, "I mean. It could? Alphas are big, you can't just go -" he gestures, flushing, avoiding Jared's eyes as he searches on the floor for his sweatshirt "-putting things places, I've been trying to be careful, I've never had trouble, female Omegas have an easier time though -" He looks up at Jared, then, eyes going hard. "So no one ever told you _anything_ , huh." 

"Apparently not," Jared says, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "About yesterday -"

"You were freaking out." Dean says. 

"I'm so sorry -" 

Dean cuts him off. "We'll talk about it later." he says. " _Shower. Now_. Even for an omega in heat, you _reek_." 

\---

Jared is so sore that Dean has to haul his shirt off for him. "Jesus," Jared says, staring at himself in the mirror over the sinks. He looks pale under the flickering fluorescent bar, and his skin is covered with fingertip bruises, bite marks, a huge hickey over his collarbone. He presses his fingers against it, wonderingly. 

"Sorry," Dean says, hooking his chin over his shoulder. "I get kinda-" he waves his hand. "Bitey."

"It's okay," Jared says. 

" _Shower_ ," Dean says, shoving him gently. "Soap. Shampoo. Maybe if we're really feeling fancy we'll brush our teeth." Jared kicks off his jeans, gets into the shower, but then he just kind of stands there, feeling the water hot on the sore muscles in his shoulder and back. Dean sighs, pulls his shorts off, and gets in after him. 

"I'm so _tired_ ," Jared says. 

"Yeah," Dean says, "The heat hormones keep you from feeling it, you'll feel better in a couple of hours." He pours shampoo out of the bottle into his palms. "Here." He pushes it into Jared's wet hair. Jared is a little taller than Dean, actually, and he ducks his head - the stretch feels good on his neck - and lets Dean's hands work over his scalp. "There, shampooed" Dean says, pushing him back under the water. "Rinse." He turns to his own hair, runs soapy hands over his face. 

Dean is - a little shorter, a little solider. Thickly muscled, which Jared assumed, before, meant he must go to the gym a lot at home, but which he realizes now is also the alpha build. A lot of models are alphas, he knows. Not athletes, so much, people always say it gives an unfair advantage. Construction workers.

He's never really seen a naked Omega, outside of a brief curious look at omega porn when he was in high school, and those were almost all women. He supposes - looking down at his body - that he's seeing one now.

"I'm supposed to be shorter than you," he says, grabbing the bottle of bodywash Dean has thoughtfully brought along. "If I'm the Omega."

"Okay," Dean says, holding out his hand for soap, "You've got to stop _saying_ shit, now you're just making me sad." He scrubs it along his arms, which actually - now that Jared looks closer - have their own array of fingertip bruises, and a bite mark or two, under Dean's tan. "I don't even want to know what gave you that idea."

"Porn," Jared says, and Dean snorts. "Well, if porn says it's true." He steps under the water, shoulders up against Jared. "I just keep trying to get my head around the fact that you don't know _any omegas_." he says, rinsing. "It's like if you told me you'd never met, I don't know. An old person, or a baby." He turns, scrubbing over his legs and calves, and Jared catches himself admiring Dean's back, the curve of his ass, feels a renewed spark of interest. The sun must be coming up. Dean steps aside, lets him have the water. Watches him, arms folded.

"You should come home with me," Dean says, suddenly. 

Jared feels a stab of panic. "Uh, no." he says, "I mean - what?" 

Dean looks away. "I didn't mean - I just meant, you should meet my dad. Or someone. You should meet _anyone_ who hasn't been on suppressants their whole life and isn't, you know, from porn. You should have someone to talk to." He lifts a shoulder, drops it. "It was just an idea, sorry, I forgot, packs, you have ideas about packs, I don't want to -" He shakes his head, and gets out of the shower, snags a towel from the hook. "I'm going to go down to the vending machines," he says, pulling his shorts on. "You should probably go back to the room as soon as you're done, it's almost five, people will be up soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alphas are assholes, though, for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable rape threat. (Unsuccessful). And some interpersonal bonding.

Jared takes his time in the shower. There's some scrubbing he didn't want to do with Dean right there looking at him, though, he thinks, Dean probably wouldn't have cared, Dean is - remarkably unembarrassed. He supposes he probably grew up swimming naked in creeks and claiming omegas in the moonlight and - whatever. Pack stuff, whatever. He hisses at the touch of soap to his flaccid cock, he's - chafed, he needs to be more careful, he's got two days. He thinks about that. He's got two days left to go, he has to be more careful with his body, he's not going to be able to stop once it gets going again. 

He asked at the clinic what they could do, if they could just put him on heat suppressants now, and the nurse had pressed her lips together, shaken her head. "They have to build up," she said, "You should have been on them a year ago, we could sedate you and put you in isolation, that's all."

The thought of going through that, of being completely helpless and out of his head, had been worse. That's when he’d lied to the nurse that he was mated. Kind of a lie. He’s not entirely sure now that it had been any kind of lie.

The bathroom door opens, and Jared tenses. He hears the sink start, the sound of someone brushing their teeth - some freshman down the hall who doesn't have a bathroom on their room. He relaxes. 

Then he catches the wave of alpha smell, and realizes that he shouldn't relax, that relaxing is pretty much over for him from here forward. He tenses and reaches for his towel. 

" _Oh,_ " someone says, outside the stall. "Hello, gorgeous." 

He recognizes the voice. "Fuck off, Paul," Jared says, forcing his voice lower than the scared squeak it wants to rise to. 

"Got someone in there, Jer?" Paul says. He's on the hockey team, he's - kind of a douche, Jared knows that, a crotch-grabbing, omega-joke-making troglodyte, but Jared has never been _scared_ of him. 

He can hear Paul sniffing the air - smelling _fear_ , he thinks suddenly, fear as well as heat. " _Jer_ , man," Paul says, and his voice drops a register. "Is that _you_ stinking up the place?" He shifts; Jared can _hear_ him get closer to the curtain. "Because you smell like you need a knot," Paul says, and his voice has gone low and ugly. "Bad." 

"Seriously, dude," Jared says, "Go the hell away."

He's right there, right outside the shower, and he says "What if I don't feel like it?" There's the sound of another inhalation, and then he says, "What if I feel like coming in there?"

Jared stares at the shower curtain. He has no idea what the hell he should do; throw the bottle of shower gel? And his body is kicking up some sort of sick response to the pheromones in the air, which is worse, because his limbs are going soft where his brain is screaming that he needs to be ready to punch an eighteen-year-old hockey player who's got thirty pounds on him. 

The bathroom door creaks open. "Paul," Dean says from the doorway.

"Dean," Paul says, and Jared can smell him retreating, and what's more can _smell_ this wash of Dean's pheromones, bright and obvious in the muggy air of the bathroom. It actually makes him go weak in the knees, which is in and of itself infuriating. He wraps the towel around his waist and shoves the curtain aside. Paul and Dean are standing on opposite sides of the bathroom, and Jared swears Paul is baring his teeth, a little, Dean's shoulders are up, his hands are balled into fists. 

"What the _shit_ ," Jared says. 

Dean doesn't look away from Paul. "Jared, you probably want to go back to my room and shut the door," he says. 

"Or I could punch Paul in the balls for harassing people in the bathroom," Jared says. 

Dean's eyes flick to him and back to Paul. "Yeah," he says, shoulders settling, hands unclenching. "You could." He reaches out, casual, _lunges_ , and Jared guesses that's what makes alphas good athletes, because he barely sees Dean move before he's got Paul's head shoved up against the tile wall, his arm twisted behind his back. "Want me to hold him while you kick him?"

"Jesus," Paul says into the tile, and his voice is scared and very _young_ , which makes it kind of grosser, the way he was behaving. "I was just _talking_ , fuck, D, if you can't be assed to mark your things don't go blaming me."

Dean shoves him with his twisted arm in some way that makes Paul's face go white and says, "Just because you're a terrified manchild who can't get your dick wet without creeping on omegas doesn't mean I won't _end you_ if you don't _shut up_."He looks over at Jared. "Seriously, dude, take your best shot."

"I don't -" Jared looks between the two of them. Paul's face is pale. Jared's body might be fucking with him, but he can still see that Paul's barely old enough to shave, that he might have an overbuilt alpha body but he's also _a teenager_. He has acne on his cheeks. "Just let him go, man, he's pathetic, I'd feel bad." 

Dean looks at Jared for a long moment, then shoves Paul's arm again and steps back. "Get the fuck out," he says, and Paul _scurries_ , which would make Jared laugh if things weren't so fucking horrible right now. Dean waits until the door closes behind him, and then turns to Jared.

"Are you okay?" he says, and Jared can _see_ him clenching and unclenching his hands, fighting the urge to reach for Jared, keeping two feet back. Part of Jared wants to cross the distance, immediately, put Dean's hand on his shoulders, touch his forehead to Dean's. He steps back, and back again, sits down on the bench by the shower. He realizes his hands are shaking a little. "Fuck," Dean says, hands still balling up, "That little _fuck_ , I could have killed him."

"I'm going to have to change dorms," Jared says.

"What?" Dean says, staring at him.

"I'm an _omega_ , I can't live in a dorm where there are alphas. I'm going to have to apply to live off-campus, I can't afford an apartment, _shit_." he presses his face into his hands.

"Or Paul can get kicked out for being a bathroom creeper," Dean says, leaning back against the sink, folding his arms. "Or we can persuade Paul to move out ourselves, I'm fine with that, I think we were pretty convincing right then." 

"It's my fault," Jared says, "I'm not on suppressants, I shouldn't be in here." 

"Bullshit." Dean says. "Complete and utter bullshit. Come on, I've got gatorade and pretzels, you'll feel better once you're not dehydrated."

"This isn't okay," Jared says, face still in his hands. He looks up. "You can't be my fucking _bodyguard_ , you have class."

"I emailed my professors." Dean said. "Told them I got the same flu you did. Come _on_ ," he says, straightening up. 

"How come you're not like that?" Jared says, looking up. 

Dean frowns. "Like what?" 

Jared gestures towards the door Paul walked out of. 

"Like Paul?" Dean says, and his mouth tightens. "Do I really need a reason not to threaten people in bathrooms?"

"Alphas are supposed to -" Jared gestures. "Lose control. When they're around an omega in heat. That's why it's so dangerous. That's why they'll probably make me move out of the dorm." 

"Oh." Dean steps closer; he sits down on the other end of the bench, not touching Jared. "Are you asking why I'm not, like. Driven by uncontrollable lust for you?" 

"I guess?" Jared says. He can feel his ears burning. "I mean, not me, I mean in general, but I'm the omega who's here-" he stares at the floor. 

"Jared," Dean says, and his voice is soft and strange. "I _am_. Of course I am." He scrubs his hand through his short hair, sighs, says, looking away, "I wanted to punch that guy in the face for harassing you, but I wanted to _snap his neck_ for touching _my_ omega." He looks back at Jared. "But look, I've known omegas my whole life. It's not - it doesn't have to be that." He lifts a shoulder and lets it drop. 

" _Your_ omega," Jared repeats, his brain kind of stuck three sentences back.

"It's not rational to feel like that," Dean says, looking away. 

"Yeah, and me crawling all over you begging you to fuck me is super rational," Jared says. He stands, hitches his towel. "Come on," he says. "We should get out of here before people start walking in on us." 

\---

There's a pile of gatorade on Dean's bed, a pile of vending machine candy beside it. "I thought you stormed out," Jared said, staring at it.

"I kind of did," Dean said. "Sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone in there."

"You're _really_ not my bodyguard." Jared goes to Dean's dresser, pulls it open, grabs a pair of boxers at random. He looks up; Dean is watching him. "... Sorry," he says, setting them back down. "My clothes are pretty - trashed." 

"Help yourself," Dean says, sitting down on the bed. Jared puts the boxers on under his towel; he feels pretty - self-conscious. Now that the heat haze has receded a little. He went from playing video games in the lounge with Dean to full-on fisting in the space of about twelve hours; it’s kind of a fast progression.

"So how long do I have -" Jared waves his hand. Dean quirks an eyebrow, and Jared swallows and keeps going. "Until I become an uncontainable lust-monster again?" 

Dean shrugs, and rips open a bag of peanuts. "You'll know." When Jared just looks at him he inhales, briefly, and then says, a little satisfied, "Not long." He opens his laptop. "Want to check your email or something?"

Jared thinks about the emails from his family sitting unanswered in his inbox and shakes his head. Dean frowns at him, and then pulls up some stand-up he likes who imitates politicians and they sit next to each other on the bed, watching it. After a moment, Dean shoves at his shoulder, flops down in the bed, puts his head on Jared's thigh. 

"Thanks," Jared says, opening a gatorade and Dean says, "Shh, I like this part."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of heat, and communication problems.

Jared falls asleep on the bed, sideways and uncomfortable, Dean's head on his thigh and his arm flung across Dean's hip. When he wakes up it's full daylight outside, and Dean is sitting in the room's only chair, arms folded, watching him. 

"Not creepy, dude," Jared says, half-awake, and then "Oh, fucking _hell_ ," when the wave of heat hits him, more intense than the first day, racing through his body, arcing his hips and flinging his limbs out with the intensity of it. He squeezes his eyes shut against the bright light from the window, panting. He feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest, air slams through his lungs and catches in a whine at the back of his throat, he needs - he needs -

"Oh, hey, no, shh," Dean's out of his chair, climbs onto the bed, slings a leg across Jared's hips, curls his hand around Jared's shoulder, and Jared is seriously considering coming in his pants from that, it would be such a goddamn relief. He’s never been so close so fast in his life, not the first day, not the second day. His hips hitch up, stutteringly, against Dean's leg. He rolls over just enough to press his nose into Dean's neck, takes huge huffing breaths that send some sort of - signal to his brain, and even as he can feel his body starting to ache and clench, some frantic part of him stills. 

" _Oh_ ," Dean says, against his hair, and his arms come up and wrap around Jared, holding him there. Dean presses a kiss against Jared's hair, wraps both arms around him, and Jared clasps the thin fabric of his t-shirt in his hands and rocks against him, trembling. "I've got you," Dean says, "It's okay, I've got you." 

Jared lets out some kind of high-pitched, needy sound against Dean's neck, and then fumbles at Dean's clothes, clumsy - his hands are shaking, his body is _trembling_ , it's the worst, he feels like he's going to fall apart with it. Dean just - lets him, lets Jared shove Dean's boxers down, take his erection in one shaking hand, panting against his neck. "Dammit," Jared says, and pushes at Dean with arms that feel uncontrollable, loose and weak and like he's made of jelly, and Dean goes, lets Jared straddle him on the bed, lets Jared position himself and sink down all in one movement.

Jared lets out a long low sigh. It's like a switch has flipped and he's in control of himself again, he can breathe again, he's okay now that he has Dean's cock in him stilling that frantic aching _urge_. He opens his eyes. Dean is breathing hard; his fingers flex minutely against the sheets. His hips are rocking upwards, just a little, just a little, clearly reining himself in, watching Jared. His eyes are dark and his face is flushed and Jared rocks against him, panting. 

"Better?" Dean says, his hand coming to rest on Jared's hip. 

Jared nods, inhales, raises himself up a bit and then sinks back down. It feels - the angle's awkward, actually, it's been better, he shifts impatiently. Dean makes a low, guttural noise. Jared looks at him. 

"I'm okay," Dean says, "It's okay, just -" his fingertips tighten on Jared's hip. "Hard to hold still."

Jared looks at him, really looks at him, at the sweat springing up on his chest, at the way the muscles in his torso are _rippling_ under the effort of keeping still, and then he bends and licks a long line up Dean's chest to his neck. Dean _whimpers_ , twists under him, and Jared takes one of Dean's wrists in his hand, and then the other, and says, "Wait."

Dean lets out a breath, hard, but he stills. 

" _Wait_ ," Jared says again, and bites at his neck, licks at that good-smelling spot under his jaw, works his way down and licks at Dean's nipple. Dean's biting his lip, his eyes are screwed shut, the muscles in his arms are _trembling_ , and Jared feels a weird kick of satisfaction, some feeling he can't identify or name at that. 

Jared rocks back on his heels, Dean's wrists still in his hands, rises up a little, sinks back down. Dean's eyes fly open. 

"Feels good, right?" Jared says, which is kind of non-sequitur level obvious. He shifts again, tries to find - oh. There. He raises himself up, sinks down, and then again, faster. 

Dean's eyes are blown black. He licks his lips, says, "Yes -" and the word dies on his lips when Jared leans back and sinks himself again right against that spot, right at the angle where it's good, feels himself clench involuntarily around the thickness of Dean's cock. Dean makes a noise, and when Jared stills, looks at him, says, "Oh, fuck, Jared, _please_ -" which Jared takes as as good a time as any to let go of Dean's wrists and get his hands on the mattress so he can _move_ , so he can thrust himself down against Dean's body, grind himself into all the places that feel so _fucking_ amazing, again and again and again until his teeth are clenching with it, his whole body is clenching with it, and he comes on Dean's chest, his erection untouched, shaking hard around Dean's cock. 

He's curled over, panting, and he hears Dean make this low little _sound_ and looks up. Dean's eyes are wide; he raises a hand, traces a finger through the mess on his belly, says, "Fuck, _Jared_ ," and Jared realizes he's still trying not to move, still trying to hold still, and he opens his mouth to say something like _go ahead_ but what comes out instead is "Think I can make you come from here?" 

"Can I -" Dean's hips lift, just a little, and Jared leans down low, puts his teeth right against Dean's neck, barely biting down, and says " _Yes_."

Dean _groans_ and his hands go to Jared's hips, clenching, as his whole body just _uncoils_ , fucking up into Jared hard and frantic. Jared flinches, he's sensitive, he just came, but then it just switches back on again, his body pushing back against every thrust, his hips rolling, it building between them hard and bright and he leans back, angles down, presses the knot up inside himself and rolls against it, clenching, gasping, feeling like he's going to fall apart. 

The noise Dean makes is _spectacular_ , it's amazing, it makes Jared's neck bend low and his body go hot and cold and he comes right there, a second orgasm hard around Dean's knot. Dean grabs Jared's hand in his own, fingers lacing together, when his other hand pulls Jared's hips close against him and he starts coming warm inside him.

\--

"Okay," Jared says. He disentangles Dean's t-shirt, which is kind of wrapped around one elbow, uses it to wipe Dean's belly off, and then just folds himself up, lays down, head against Dean's chest. Dean grumbles a little, under his breath, takes Jared's hand again as soon as Jared lays down, his hips rocking a little against Jared. His free hand wraps up around Jared's shoulders, stroking, and Jared hitches himself closer, their bodies still stubbornly tangled up in each others'. 

"The heat was - more. Today." Jared says, and Dean opens his eyes, pushes a hand through Jared's hair. 

"Yeah," he says, and his hips lift a little, a wash of warm inside Dean, and then he says, "'for reasons."

"Reasons?" Jared says, shoving his hips back, and Dean's hand traces almost accidentally over his side, over his ribs.

"Stronger at the end," Dean says. His eyes are closed, but when Jared looks up at him, there's a little wash of pink across his cheeks that's not just exertion. "Body's still trying to get pregnant, right up to the last." 

"Oh," Jared says, because that calls up all kinds of thoughts he's been trying not to have, and they're thoughts he's not certain of his response to, spread like this around Dean's cock, his body fucking _soaking_ in Dean's come. Softer thoughts than he means to have, omega thoughts.

"Are you going to have kids someday?" he asks, suddenly. "Like. Your kids, not the pack's?"

Dean squeezes his hand. "Hush," he says, and it’s kind of a ridiculous thing for him to say but right then it doesn’t sound like it. His hand cups Jared's head, and Jared drowses there against his chest. 

\--

Jared wakes up _hungry_. It's only then that he realizes that he hasn't really wanted to eat since the day before the heat started. He thought it was nervousness about a test on Thursday, which he guesses he's well and truly missed and is going to have to make up. Hopefully the TA will accept the extremely generic excuse note the nurse at student health gave him.

They must have shifted while they were asleep, because Dean is stretched out mostly on top of him. arm and leg thrown across him, and Jared slides towards the edge of the bed, carefully, gets a foot on the floor and uses it to kind of scoot the rest of the way loose. He sits on the desk, rips open a candy bar from the little stack on the desk, eats ravenously, opens another. 

"You're hungry," Dean says, sleepily, from the bed. Jared pauses. "No, they're mostly for you, go on." Dean says, and stretches. The light from the window cuts a streak across his back, and Jared is _starving_ but he also wants to go put his hands on Dean's back, maybe his mouth, right now.

"It means it's almost over," Dean says, and pushes himself up off the bed, sleepily. He yawns, scratches his chin - he's got three days of stubble going on - and walks to the bathroom. "Drink water," he says, before he closes the door, "Go slow or you'll get sick."

Jared rolls his eyes, but opens another of the water bottles, drinks it slowly. It feels amazing, eating feels amazing, he really hasn't - he realizes - had anything except gatorade for three days, no wonder he feels kind of like he got hit by a train. A sexy train.

Dean comes back out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel. "You bit the _hell_ out of my chest," he says, conversationally.

"Sorry," Jared says, though he doesn't actually feel particularly sorry.

"No, it was awesome," Dean says, and comes and sits beside Jared on the desk. He takes a handful of candy out of the bag Jared has open, and tosses it back, crunching. Up close Jared can see the bite marks, still red, down Dean's sternum. He kind of wants to touch them. So he does, tracing his fingers over Dean's chest.

Dean looks at him sidelong, and then takes Jared's hand in his own and presses it there, against his chest, and puts his other hand in Jared's hair and kisses him. His mouth tastes like chocolate. It’s not a heat kiss, it’s an easy kiss, it feels more good than desperate, and then Dean’s hands trail down to Jared’s hips and he pulls their hips flush together. He traces his lips along Jared’s jaw, nips at his ear, and that’s when Jared realizes that he, Jared, omega in heat, is _not hard_. 

He’d never think not having a hard-on would feel like a fucking _miracle_. He shifts, experimentally, and yeah, he’s a little wet - he can feel Dean’s cock, knot and all, through his shorts - but he’s not soaking. He feels like he can _breathe_. “Oh, thank _fuck_ ,” he says out loud, and Dean pulls back to look at his face and then starts laughing. “What?” Jared says defensively. 

“You sound so relieved,” Dean says. 

“Hell yes I’m relieved,” Jared says, “I thought that that would never be over, fuck, man,” and then he bends and kisses Dean again, steps up closer, backs Dean up against the desk. He gets both his hands on Dean’s ass, which hadn’t seemed that interesting a part of Dean, really, yesterday, but now it’s like he can remember what it was like to be a guy with a huge gay crush on his friend, not his, like, potential alpha babydaddy but just _Dean_ , with his green eyes and shitty singing voice and really annoying trash talk when he’s playing Call of Duty. Dean with his muscular calves and his cute ass and seriously, Jared had thought he was keeping a serious big secret by not telling Dean that he was a gay beta with a crush and meanwhile Dean had been keeping an alpha knot and a separatist pack a secret, that was - asymmetrical.

He grinds against Dean again, just for the amazing feeling of _not being out of his head on hormones_ , and then he grins at him and tucks a thumb into the his waistband, slides to his knees, presses his face against Dean’s impossibly huge erection. This, _this_ is the kind of thing he fantasized about doing a week ago, guilty shower-jerkoff fantasies of getting his mouth on Dean’s hard-on, of pressing his nose into the crease of his thigh. Of tracing his thumb down the vee of his hips, yeah, and he’d been so impossibly shy four days ago but then the four days in the middle were all fisting, so he figures now he’s probably mostly over being shy about it.

Though a thought occurs to him, and he glances up at Dean and said, “hey, you showered, right?” because there’d been pretty much nothing but cock-in-ass action and maybe that warranted some hygiene concerns. Which was another thought he couldn’t have had a day ago, and it feels so _good_ to be _here_ for this instead of just twisted up with painful omega urges.

“Yeah,” Dean says, “Yeah, while you were asleep, but look, you don’t have to -”

“I know, dude,” Jared says, wrapping his fingers into the elastic waistband of Dean’s gym shorts, “I’d really fucking _like_ to, though -” and Dean grins and puts his hand in Jared’s hair - light, not the alpha-grab he’s used to, just - soft, and says “Okay,” in a soft little voice, and Jared pulls his shorts down.

It’s basically like seeing Dean’s cock for the first time, now that his entire body isn’t focused on knotting, and it’s still intimidatingly huge, as big around as Dean’s wrist, and the head’s bigger, the knot’s bigger, it’s - it’s interesting, and Jared leans forward and drags his tongue along the underside, trying to figure out how exactly this is even going to be possible. He should have watched more porn, he knows there’s alpha blowjob porn but most of it seems physically impossible, but Dean’s hips are flexing forward a little just at Jared’s tongue, so maybe this isn’t a total disaster.

He remembers, hazily, Dean’s hand around the knot as he jerked off, so he swipes his tongue over the head - it’s the size of an orange, seriously, he can’t believe that thing was in his ass - and jesus, okay, he’s not wracked with heat anymore but the taste is still making him wet, is still making his thighs clench and his hips start forward a little. He licks up the inside of his own palm, wraps it over the head, and then lowers his mouth to the red ridge of the Dean’s knot and opens his mouth as far as he can around it and _sucks_ , tongue working against it. 

Dean makes a _sound_ , an inbreath gasp, and Jared pulls off and looks up. Dean’s face is flushed, under his stubble, his mouth is hanging open a little, and Jared says “Too much?” because hell if he knows what a knot feels like. He doesn’t have one of those.

“No, no, harder, even,” Dean says, and his hips are rocking against Jared’s palm over the head of his cock, so Jared grins and lowers his head again and sucks in earnest. It’s _good_ , it’s not the mouth-filling blowjob he used to fantasize about but the texture under his tongue is satiny and sensitive and _interesting_ , and Dean’s hand in his hair is just this side of polite. Jared swipes his other hand through the gathering wetness along Dean’s cock and wraps around Dean’s shaft, and Dean is fucking his hands in earnest now, fingers wrapping tighter into Jared’s hair, just enough to keep him there at the base, mouth open along his knot. Dean is making a sound in the back of his throat, and his eyelids are dark along his cheek when Jared looks up at him, and then he puts his own hand over Jared’s, pushes down against Jared’s mouth like he’s trying to get as much of his knot as possible against Jared’s tongue, and yes, that’s it, one, two, three thrusts into his hands and then he’s coming, like an alpha, a long warm gush that hits Jared’s shoulder and rolls down his arm.

“ _Shit_ ,” Dean says, and Jared looks up at him, “No, keep going, please -” and Dean’s scrabbling in the desk drawer for - a bottle of lube, okay, Jared’s not sure where this whole thing is going and he’s definitely wet enough for another knotting adventure without it. Dean’s knotting, he realizes suddenly, knotting in midair from the pressure of Jared’s mouth against him, and that - seems uncomfortable, to just keep coming, gushingly, into Jared’s hands. “On the bed, please,” Dean says, suddenly, and Jared lets him push Jared down and grind against Jared’s stomach, jizz still pouring out of him, no wonder the sheets are such a wreck from the last four days. He gets it, suddenly, reaches for the bottle of lube and puddles it out into his hand, wraps one of his hands back tight around the base of Dean’s knot and uses the other to cover the head of Dean’s cock and give him something to move against, and Dean sighs, going boneless, tucking his face into Jared’s shoulder, and Jared feels - kind of smug, really. He figured it out. He’s getting Dean off without all the omega stuff coming into play, and it feels really, really _nice_ , Dean’s cock moving against him, Dean’s body wrapped around him, relaxing into him like this. It feels good.

It still takes like half an hour for the knot to go down, and Jared’s had to switch hands and shake out his wrist cramps like twice. He kind of gets now why alphas care so much about knotting, because jerking off must be killer. Dean sighs, finally, as the warm wash of come slows, as his hips shudder for the last time, and then he takes a deep breath and moves Jared’s hands off him, kisses his jaw, rolls away.

“Holy shit, dude,” he says, when he opens his eyes and sees the come-splattered wreck he’s made of basically Jared’s whole body.

Jared responds by grabbing one of Dean’s shirts - Dean’s favorite shirt, in fact - and sort of mopping at the mess, and Dean grabs for his shirt, and they sort of tussle, for a second, and then Dean straddles Jared’s hips and kisses him, soft and sincere and good, and then he lifts himself up on his elbows and ruins everything. 

“We don’t have to keep doing this,” he says, and Jared goes kind of cold inside. “Not now that heat’s over.”

All Jared can think is _I just gave you a really epic blowjob_ and also, with a sudden wash of shame _Go fuck yourself, Dean_ , but he’s covered in the guy’s jizz, he can retain some dignity, so he just goes still and then says “Okay.” 

“I mean, that was really fun,” Dean says, “you just - like, we don’t, like, owe each other -” 

“No, I know,” Jared says, and he feels super raw, all of the sudden, because yeah, before this was heat, this was an alpha and an omega, but this now was all _him_ , him being really fucking gay for Dean, and it makes sense that it might have crossed a line. He shifts and he’s wet, still, but if he got through all this mouth-on-knot action he’s probably out of heat enough to go home, and he suddenly _really_ wants to go home, back to his own dorm room, away from Dean and this bed they’ve spent four days destroying. “You’re right, I’ll go -” and then he realizes how sticky he still is and flushes. 

Dean looks - embarrassed, and seriously, he can fuck himself if he thinks _he_ gets to be embarrassed, so Jared gets up and grabs another clean shirt out of the drawer - all the towels were wrecked two days ago - and goes to the little half-bath and starts swabbing himself down. 

Dean follows him in there, which seriously, maybe Jared needed to piss or something, and Jared is flushed all over and his stomach kind of hurts, now. He definitely ate too much candy too fast. “I just mean,” Dean says, “all that mate stuff, it’s okay if that’s just heat -”

“No, I get it,” Jared says, and he makes his voice sound casual. “You got me through, man, I appreciate that, but it doesn’t have to mean something for, like. Afterwards” 

Dean’s silent for a second, and then he says “Yeah, I mean, it makes sense that you’d need to think, this is all really new, maybe having me around for it isn’t the best thing -”

“Definitely.” Jared says, setting the shirt down on the counter. 

“Okay.” Dean says, and he’s backing out of the bathroom. “Okay, cool.” He sits down on the bed, and he looks kind of - peeved, or sad, or something, and Jared can’t really look at him as he fishes around on the floor for some pants that aren’t completely ruined, and then he realizes that his pants from Thursday morning are in fact trashed, they were the first victims, and he’s going to have to borrow more of Dean’s shorts, so he pulls them out of the drawer, and a shirt, without looking at Dean, and pulls them on.

“I mean, I’ll see you around, right?” Dean asks, finally, and Jared says without looking at him, “Yeah, of course, dude.” and there’s a horrible moment where Jared thinks maybe they’re going to hug, or, god help them, fistbump, but instead Dean just sort of sticks his hands in his pockets and says “Okay. Text me if you need anything.” and Jared makes a sort of affirmative grunt as he walks out.

\---

He doesn’t feel great about that. He does not. But also the first thing that he does is go back to his room, and then he takes a long, long shower - he throws the janitor’s lock on the bathroom door, first, but it’s also noon on a Tuesday, no one’s in the building, everyone’s in the classes that he’s probably failing now after missing four days in a row. 

Then he orders a pizza, and eats about half of it, and then the whole thing kind of gets the best of him and he crashes out with his laptop open, and when he wakes up he feels. Crappy, and sad, and anxious, but also the whole thing kind of feels like a dream. It kind of feels like it happened to someone else. He kind of feels like he could forget it, and two days later when he’s in Econ with Dean Dean is infuriatingly casual, and he sits down across the aisle and says “Hey,” and Dean says “Hey,” and Jared figures well. That’s that, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a sequel where they get their shit together. I promise. They're going through a lot and being generally bad at life but they're not doomed. Meanwhile, kudos and comments are welcome - partially because I'm curious how many people got to the end of this giant porn wall. I'm already pleasantly surprised at how many hits there are.

**Author's Note:**

> Name "Upper Klamath" is after the place; I was looking for somewhere in Northern California that had mountains and seemed like maybe a separatist commune could flourish tucked up in some valley near the national park.


End file.
